Glass
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: It was better when you could see each other. SLASH


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairing: H/E

-*-*-

Glass

-*-*-

            I stare through the one-way glass of the interrogation room.  I heard about the case Horatio is working with Speed – the biter; the girl he'd held on the beach.  And wrong as it is there is but one thought running through my brain.

            _`I wish he'd hold me.'_

            Christ. I'm Catholic, raised on the straight and narrow.  My parents'll have heartattacks if they ever got wind that I'm more interested in the boss's ass than Calleigh's pasty white legs.  Yet my eyes still go immediately to that section of the redhead's body.

            He looks at the glass while the kid who did it is arrested.  There are crowns on the table and I wonder if those came from the youth's mouth, but it is fleeting because my eyes are drifting.  Horatio is staring at the pane, eyebrows furrowed as though he were working out something.  I catch his line of sight, glad for the discretion.

            "Hey." A voice comes from behind me, and it's the blonde, "Thought I'd find you here."

            "How'd you know?" I'd be here, is what I'm asking, but not quite the answer I get.

            "Your ability to be subtle seems to go on vacation when y'all are near each other." She smiles, "He's been slipping, too."

            Now that is news.  The object of my silent affections is interested in **me**? Which, all things considered, isn't bed…bad!  I smack my head, startling the woman, "Uh…mosquito bite."

            "Really." The piercing blue eyes study me, and I know she is trying to figure out the best way to continue the conversation.

            Luckily, H has left the other room and come into see who was hiding out behind the glass.  He has this odd way of knowing someone's there, though he can never tell exactly who that someone is.  Fortunately for me, `coz half the time the eyes watching are mine.  Although lately, it's like he **does** know who's ogling him.

            "What's up?" He asks with those perfect lips. I wonder…

            Stop it, Eric!

            "We're just waiting for you. You wanted us to update you, remember?" She's patronizing, but she can get away with it because she's his protégé.  Her pager goes off, she looks at it, then winks at me, "Excuse me for a minute. I'll be back."

            He stares after her with a look on his face that vague resembles someone who's begging to not be left alone, before turning to me, "So?" He moves closer, leans against the sill around the glass.  He brushes a stray lock of that soft hair from his forehead.

            God damnit, must he toy with me?  "Uh…oh! The case.  The kid's friends didn't want to get into trouble so they thought if it looked like he drowned, they'd be fine."

            He shakes his head, "Stupid.  Should be going back to college the end of the week." He laments, as I know the trio's mothers must be saying themselves.

            "Yeah." Have I mentioned that his compassion is a damn, fucking, turn-on?  Calleigh, your pretty little ass had better come back NOW!  "Did you get the biter?"

            The eyes level up with mine, "Yep.  He thought he could get away with it by taking off his crowns before every attack."

            I don't have an idea of what to say, so I say nothing and study him instead.  I've done this a thousand times; watched him and wondered.  But this time…

            He licks those lips, closes his eyelids to cover the blue pools, and sighs, "How long are we going to do this, Eric?"

            "Do what?" Please, please, please.

            "Dance around like we don't want to find a place to pin each other to a fucking wall.  I know you're the one who's hiding back here, watching me.  A group of the techs were talking about it a month and a half ago." He answers, staring at me now with vigor, and I know he's waiting for me to give him some sort of response beyond the blush that is coloring my cheeks at the moment.

            So I give him one.

            I throw myself at him, surprised when I find how my arms go right around his lithe torso and my lips right to his, the ones I've wanted so long.  
His mouth is open to me, a tongue runs along my teeth.  I can't tell if it's mine or his, and I really, *really* don't care.  His hands are running up and down my sides.  God, we'll actually have to stop at some point.  However, for now…I've got those lips.  Those soft, pliable, willing lips.

            "UH-A-HUM!"

            Holy shit.

            I'm too scared to turn around, but he lifts his head to see who's walked in, "Calleigh."

            "Well, I was expecting y'all to talk, but I thought I'd get back before it escalated." She's happy and I let myself look at her, which prompts her to say, "Aw, now don't you look like a kid whose been caught with their hand in the cookie jar."

            The smile that appears does so against my will, "Cal!"

            She laughs and puts her hands up, "At least, Speed and I will finally get some peace. The two of you are quite tiring."

            I have no clue what she means, but I don't care, "So we get your blessing?" I cannot help, but tease her.

            The blonde grins, "Yes. Now, get out of here!" She wrenches us apart, and throws us both to the door, "Go!" She shoves us playfully.

            Horatio glares, mockingly, but says nothing.  I wonder why, until he walks forward to hug her, "You are a sneaky woman, Calleigh." He whispers, then lets her go and grabs my hand, "Tell Speed…"

            She nods, "Just go!" The blonde shoves again, and we begin walking away.

            "So you knew I was the one?" I ask, curious.

            "Yep." A grin colors his face, "Nice to know someone still stares at me." He releases me, enters his office, grabs his keys.  The door shut behind him, so I watch his movements, noting his grace.  H gazes back at me, and I understand what it's like to be stared at through glass.

            It's better when you can see each other.

-*-*-

*v* Cassie Jamie *v*

csimiami@cassie-jamie.com


End file.
